writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DBD Abyss: In need of a better name
WARNING: This is a very long story it's supposed to be 18 pages This story follows the tale of 4 soldiers, Richard Andrusiv, His girlfriend and squad mate Hope Gold, Hunter Daltroy “Troy” and Zeph Niles and their mission to finish a war they didn’t start. Chapter 1: First strike Our story starts onboard the U.S.S Nether with falcons and jets on deck, Andrusiv and Hope are in the control tower looking over the magnificent ship they call home. “Hope, what time is it?” Andrusiv asks “I lost track 3 hours after we arrived, that makes it about 6” She replies “I wonder where Niles has got to. May be able to entertain us for a while” He looks through his sniper scope with Hope pushing it away and forcing him against the wall. “Look Richard it was fun when he arrived but now you’re turning into a monster with this bullying. I’m sick of it” She staraight into his visor “Got it” Andrusiv struggles to answer “yek, yek, yek” She releases her grip on his throat “You know I hate it when you annoy me.” She begins to say “I know.” “THEN WHY DO YOU DO IT!” She screeches at him Niles walks in “Hope, you ok?” He walks over to her. “I’m fine Niles” They walk out leaving Andrusiv on his own. “Son of a bitch... He... he... What just happened” He wonders to himself Suddenly the alarm rings out across the vessel “Computer respond” “Responding, heavily armed hostiles and Ariel vehicles inbound suggested raising shields” The computer responds in a female voice “Do it Lauren warn Daltroy we got incoming tanks” he commands The speaker rings out a warning and accidently the recently landed red soldiers “Tanks roll up.” shouted one from the falcon. The tank column rolls up and begins to fire on the ship making short work of its shields “DAMN IT” Andrusiv pounds the flashing console causing it to short out “Can this day get any worse?” One tank blows a hole in the control tower throwing him across the room “I just had to ask didn’t I” he dusts himself off and runs to meet up with the others below deck Niles begins to panic and holds on to Hope. “Niles, gimme some space, this isn’t a good time to panic.” He lets go. “Sorry” he says quietly “So rich, what are we gonna do?” Daltroy asks “We’re gonna fight” Tanker explodes on deck causing a hole and jets to fall through “That’s not gonna help.” He replies They run up to the deck with Daltroy carrying his rocket launcher "Firing" He warns and unloads the double barrel into one tank blowing it in half "Right, one down" Andrusiv says triumphantly Daltroy reloads as Niles jumps into a scorpion on deck "Lauren, reduce shields on my mark." He says to her "Ready." she replies Niles lines the barrel up. "Mark" He puts a round straight into the tank's canopy killing the driver and blowing a hole in the side of it. The last remaining tank began to retreat but took out all but one falcon before Daltroy’s rocket took it out. "The falcons, Niles drop it" Andrusiv shouts Niles, in a split second has the falcon in his sights and blows it out the air. "You lot take the falcon, I'll find another way out" Andrusiv shouts as he runs into the burning tower "Fine..." Hope says as they run to the last falcon Niles and Troy each get on a turret with Hope flying them away. The front and rear ends begin to sink with Andrusiv still inside... Come back tomorrow or Saturday for Adrusiv’s fate Category:Stories